


Ready As I'll Ever Be

by TMoony



Series: Tangled in Frozen Week Challenge [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Hans' Revenge, Post-Frozen 2 (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMoony/pseuds/TMoony
Summary: My content for the "Tangled in Frozen Week Challenge." The OS is based on the song "Ready As I'll Ever Be." Summary: When magical enemies, who want to conquer Arendelle and the Enchanted Forest, capture Elsa, her sister Anna, now Queen of Arendelle, has to ask herself if she is ready to go a path with no returns to save what she loves the most.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Series: Tangled in Frozen Week Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701244
Kudos: 6





	Ready As I'll Ever Be

**Author's Note:**

> So, my friends; Tangled in Frozen Week Challenge is happening! For the first time, I join such an event and I am really excited about what all the other very talented artists will do. If you have no clue what the Frozen Week is, the goal was: "Write/Draw/Create a Frozen fandom piece based on Tangled songs listed in the poster. Any ships are allowed." So for each day (5 in total) we got a song and had to do something based on it. It' hosted by showurselfelsa on tumblr. For the first day, the song was, as you can see, Ready As I'll Ever Be.
> 
> Before I let my One Shot torture the world, I need to say that I didn't watch Tangled the series yet and don't know any of the contexts the songs are used for. I just looked at the lyric and that's it. And please, be aware that this story here is not fluff. Some violence and blood are in it, but nothing too hard like gore. ^^
> 
> So now, have fun!

# Ready As I'll Ever Be

She wasn't ready. She was not at the day when those strangers came in her land and started to slaughter her people — innocent and friendly, everything their attackers were not — and she certainly was not ready when they also invaded the Enchanted Forest and attacked nature and its spirits, too — quiet and peaceful and so divine, but she doubted their attackers even knew those words. It all had started on an ordinary day. A day like any other since she became queen. It was the morning after Charades Friday Night and Elsa, riding the mighty Nokk, just had vanished from view at the horizon on her way back to the forest.

Their attackers knew this. They had taken advantage of it. Arendelle had been their first target. It had happened so fast, Anna had no idea how she had got so many people out of town in time but after they saw the gray smoke above the treetops and couldn't smell the ash anymore, they knew they were far enough. Arendelle was no more, but Anna's idea to look out for shelter in the Enchanted Forest and ask the Northuldra for help turned out to be even worse than just go back to her ruins of a life. The time Elsa needed to ride back, the forest fall once again. Not under mist, but the atrocity of men. When Anna met the Northuldra who had the same idea in trying to find help in Arendelle, she learned that Elsa had indeed arrived during the attack but the leader of those brutal had already waited for her, ambushed her and took her as a prisoner.

Her powerful, magical sweet sister, captured in a cage like a bird and being watched from rotten eyes. Anna could vomit by the mere thought of that.

And so, it had come to this, at least. One woman, a queen, and sister, with her friends and loyal men on her side, standing at one side of a glade right in the middle of a forest that was somewhere between Arendelle and Northuldra. They were staring at the hungry eyes of their enemies who stood on the other end of the glade. Both sides ready to fight. All but not her.

Anna was not ready.

‘Any moment now, Your Majesty,’ said General Mattias who stood right next to her, being as armed as herself. ‘Now it is time to step up or it's time to back down. We will fight on your side, my queen.’

‘For Arendelle and my sister,’ Anna replied, looking out for the leader of the enemies who had captured her sister, but with no luck. ‘Remember, we need to find my sister to end this battle. They outnumber us and are very well-trained. Without Elsa, we have no chance.’

‘Of course, my queen.’ Mattias looked behind at his soldiers; royal guards but also Arendellians and Northuldra alike who wanted to help. ‘They are ready. At your signal.’

Anna nodded, still looking at the army on the other side. How could it be that everyone was ready to march on, to fight, and to kill but not her? Even when her enemies already have taken lives, she didn't want to take that from them. It was not right. How could she lead them into something she truly believed deep in its core was wrong?

This was so wrong.

However, it was time. One last gaze to her general. ‘Are you sure we can do this?’

‘Together we will,’ he said and Anna held her sword up in the air while  
knowing very well people would start to die when she dropped it again. As long as the peak of her sword was up there, the glade was taken over by an eerie silence. She only heard her own heartbeat in her ears. One beat. Nothing. Second beat. Nothing. Third beat. It was time. She felt like a stranger when the tip of her weapon landed on the earthy forest ground again and brought back life to the glade. The signal. Now or never. Loud brutal battle cries erupted from both sides, tore the silence apart and covered the whole glade in the same atrocity that had burned and destroyed Arendelle and the Enchanted Forest.

And Anna was not ready.

For a moment, she had no idea what was going on. In front of her, people were yelling at her. To her right, people fell down to the ground and didn't move any further. To her left, people started bleeding from places no nosebleed could excuse anymore. And she had no idea what was behind her. When her sword clashed against the first metal piece from the enemies, she knew she would never be ready to end a life. Never. She was the one who would die here. Looking up to her enemy's eyes, she hoped to see the same repulsion against this fight but was shocked to see nothing. There was neither dislike about the current event nor an amusement sparkle about her naïve thoughts. On the other side of the sword that she had blocked looked was an ugly grimace, covered with gray skin and two dull orbs as eyes. No humanity was to be found. Not even a soul was hidden behind a mask. There was no mask. Anna realized this enemy was no human at all. Before she even found words to name the being before her, he moved. With a dashing hit, he almost made her drop her own sword. Swinging his sword in the air, he aimed directly at her.

Someone pushed her aside just before she got cut in two pieces. Anna fell hard to the soft forest ground and looked at the body who was laying right next to her now. Blood crept over the fallen leaves like a red layer of liquid snow.

‘Be careful, my queen. They won't show you mercy, so don't give it to them either,’ said Mattias who didn't pay attention to the soldier he just had killed and already prepared himself for the next enemy who was running to them. Anna stood up, looking around. Swords danced with each other along with a piece of music she was not able to hear. Men yelled and screamed along with the unfathomable song, turning it to a lullaby and made the other men go to sleep. They lay on the soft ground, eyes open, staring blank up to the sky as if some goddess had come to earth. But there was no god watching over this place. Anna knew they were alone. No divine help, no godly guard. The only change for them to survive this was the only magical being on earth Anna knew as her sister.

 _I need to find my sister!_ Anna thought, turning to Mattias who already put the next enemy to eternal sleep. ‘I need to find my sister!’

‘I know, my queen,’ he said, ducking under a flying sword above his head, and blocking another one with his own sword. Before Anna could reply, a familiar voice broke through the wall of cries and yells.

‘Anna!’ First, it was like a whisper, reminding her of Gale. Then it became louder like the crushing thunderstorm the earth giants made by every step but the spirits were gone. Sleeping, too. It couldn't be their voice. ‘Anna!’ The redhead turned around once more and felt how her heart stopped to beat for a second. It was not fear or pain, but relief filled her trembling body.

‘Kristoff!’ Her love and husband was riding on the back of Sven. They passed the last tree on the end of the glade and thread their way through the forest of swords and men until Anna could see his eye bags. He didn't stop in front of her and reached his hand out to her instead. Anna understood immediately and let him pull her up behind him right on Sven's back.

‘I found Elsa,’ he just said and led Sven back to wriggle all three of them along back away from the glade.

‘Queen Anna! Where are you going?‘ yelled Mattias back at her, still preoccupied with his dance partner.

Anna knew it would kill the moral of her men when she left right now, but she also knew there was no other way. They would understand. So when she yelled back, ‘I'll save my home and family’ all her people knew she would return with their victory. However, when Sven finally left the glade behind them and was jumping over saplings and fallen trees on their way to Elsa, Anna felt the tense in Kristoff's body as she tightened her hold around him.

‘She is okay, isn't she?’ Anna feared the answer but knew she needed to know. Nothing else did matter. When Kristoff didn't say anything, a cold shiver crept thought her body and her hair stood on end. ‘She is fine?!’ By now, she wasn't sure if she asked a question or only screamed out loud what she wished it to be the truth. Only after Sven left behind the woods and reached a rocky area that looked like the front yard of the mountains, Kristoff made a hrumph-hrumph sound, preparing himself to speak.

‘I don't know. I saw them taking her in a cave not far from here. Shortly after, I heard screams coming out of that cave…’

‘Why didn't you help her?’ yelled Anna at him, all the anger that got built up in her for the last days now aiming at him at once. ‘You could have already saved her, and we had won and so many people would still live now! What were you thinking, huh?! What if she is already … what if …’ Her anger vanished the very moment her mind come to the conclusion what she could find in that cave. No more words escaped her rambling lips.

‘He won't kill her … yet. He is waiting for you,’ Kristoff said and now it was Anna who heard a wave of slight anger in his voice. She didn't even know he could sound like this.

‘Who?’

‘The leader of them.’

‘How do you know?’

‘You will know it when you see him. Trust me, he won't kill Elsa until he has you both.’

‘Okay.’ It was just one word, but they both knew it meant more than any ‘I love you’ or ‘I hate you’ could ever say. It was a word of trust. Not knowing when they would reach that cave, Anna laid her head down on Kristoff's back to rest for the moment. She was sure she needed all her strength when she faced the man who caused all this.

‘And one more thing…’ started Kristoff again. _What else could come now?_ ‘You have to go alone. The cave is highly guarded. Sven and I will distract them and you go in the cave.’ Anna's head shot up to reply how ridiculous this sounded, but by then, Kristoff had already pushed her from Sven, and after making sure she had fallen in the bush he had aimed for, he gave her apologetical smile, and rode Sven right in front of the faces of three men standing at the big hole in a stony wall Anna just realized was there now.

‘Hey, guys,’ Kristoff yelled after he was sure the three men had seen him. ’You suck.’ With a grin, he and Sven vanished back into the cover of the forest, all three men bursting after him with angry voices. Anna was surprised it worked that easy, but only stupid men would want war. Still shocked and angry at Kristoff for his action — which could get him killed — she freed herself from the clingy twigs of the bush and went closer to the cave. Now while standing in front of the pitch-black hole into nothing but darkness, Anna wondered what she would see in there and what kind of human this leader was.

A monster of some sort, perhaps?

A soulless being like his soldiers?

A smelling troll with green skin?

A fire breathing dragon with huge bat wings?

A human?

Even when she thought as a child a hungry monster was hidden under her bed and no matter how much Elsa believed she herself was a monster, never ever had Anna met an actual one. Would now be the day? With a deep breath, in and out, she made the first step into the darkness. The cave was higher than she. She would need another person to stand on their shoulders to only touch the ceiling. It felt like she was walking in the waiting jaws of a predator that only had to close its mouth to devour her with one bite completely. Clothes and hair and bones — gone with one bite. But the mouth remained open while she stumbled deeper and deeper inside until even the last sunlight left her side. Using her hands on the cold wall to guide herself, she started to wonder if the leader and the creatures which companied him had night vision and could see in the dark.

Before she even had the chance to think about what that could mean for her, a terrible sound echoed through the cave and made her stop. It was the most dreadful thing her ears ever heard and gave her horrible images of what could make such terrific sounds. It froze her blood and caused her viscera to vibrate. She was paralyzed. Her body was bound to that excruciating thing that maltreated her ears. It took Anna a moment to find a name for this kind of sound since the wall made it echo so much it sounded like several voices calling out at once. It sounded like … like a scream. The horror didn't stop with just one, though. After the first awfully long cry ended echoing, the next shot through the cave right into Anna's ears. More tremendous and scarier than the first.

And then, it hit Anna. This wasn't just a call. It was more than a cry for help. It was a scream full of pain and agony and it was coming from her sister.

‘Elsa!’ Anna yelled, hoping her voice could reach her sister through the agony she was plainly audible in right now. ‘Elsa, I'm coming! Hang in there!’ And at the moment her words left her mouth, Anna felt something she didn't felt the last few days. It was powerful, making her feel dizzy but also sharpened her mind. Her body felt like it got hit by a lightning bolt. Anna didn't know what it was, but she was glad it was there since it made her run deeper into the cave towards her suffering sister. No matter what would greet her at the end of that tunnel, she knew she had to keep her sister from any further harm.

She just had to no matter what or how.

When she reached the end of the tunnel, however, she found herself in some sort of bigger hall under the mountain and realized that this wasn't a front yard of the mountains at all. Not even close. She was standing in the hell's precipice and the devil himself stood right in front of her, grinning from ear to ear and showing his white teeth which were as ugly as the sin he had committed. And his wicked grin grew even whiter when he saw her.

‘You?!’ Anna spat.

‘You've made a mistake in coming here,’ the devil in the form of a man said. ‘But I am glad you did nonetheless. Nice to see you again, Anna.’

‘Where is my sister?’ growled Anna, not wanting to be in the same room with him any longer, trying to see beyond the shaft of light, created by the devil's torch.

‘You still have only eyes for me that you can't see your own sister? Pathetic,’ the devil said amused, but Anna didn't care for his words any longer at the very moment she saw the lying body on the ground right next to his boots. Red spots were covering her clothes and skin and hair, her whole body. Anna was sure it was no red wine soaking her wet. Only now she realized the nasty metal smell that abused her nose and made her retch and almost vomit. Elsa should smell it, too, but she laid there, so still and quiet, it was killing Anna. And the fear in her got stronger.

‘Elsa!’ If the devil wasn't present, Anna would have been by her sister's side in no time. But he was still here, towering her sister and standing between them. ‘Elsa, can you hear me? Say something!’ In her mind, Anna added ‘Please’, but it remained silent. She didn't want to show this evil demon how frightened she was. But it was too late. Fear crept over her face when the blonde on the floor didn't reply and didn't even move. ‘E-Elsa?’

‘Don't worry, little princes. She just passed out right before you interrupted us.’

‘You are a monster! And it is Queen for you,’ Anna snarled back, tightened her grip around her sword a bit. She never wanted to use that piece of metal so badly as now. ‘What did you do to her? I swear if-’

‘You swear what, little queeny?’

‘How can someone sink so low like you?’ Anna said, boiling anger raising in her by the minute. He laughed at her words. It was a hollow laugh, echoing in the cave and fading away like a forgotten memory hidden in a dusty corner deep inside one's mind. When he was done laughing, he looked at Anna and said, ‘Believe me I know I've sunk pretty low, but whatever I've done you two deserved. I'm the bad guy, that's fine, its no fault of mine and some justice at least will be served.’

‘Justice?!’ repeated Anna startled. ‘You call this justice? People are dead! And people are still dying out there. Just stop this nonsense!’

‘I have to correct you, queeny. Your people are dying. Mine are not. Well, I can't lose people when I don't have some.’ He grinned with a sinister tough that made Anna shiver.

‘Who … are those people who fight for you?’

‘Well, I wouldn't call them people,’ he said and only now Anna saw a tiny object in his hands. Confused first, she recognized it as a flute. ‘You know, music can be very powerful. Just as powerful as Ice Magic if you know how to use it.’ And Anna understood. Whenever Anna was in the library and read books about magic, trying to understand her sister more and be more helpful to her, she read about a lot of different kinds of magic. Not just elementals. One of those kinds were tales about bards who could bring creatures to life just by the melody of their instruments. Magical songs. Anna wondered which wicked song he had played on that flute to create his soulless army that killed her people now.

‘What do you want?’ Anna said with a weak voice. ‘Do you want to the throne? Fine, take it. Just … just leave my sister be. Please.’

‘The throne? Ha! I don't care about Arendelle and these stupid trees in that forest anymore. The only thing I want is to see you both suffer and I enjoy what I see right now.’

Before one of them could say one more thing, something moved in the corner right next to his boots. Elsa woke up. First, only a low moan was to hear, followed by blinking and moving eyelids. It was a painful moment for Anna to wait until her sister's eyes were open completely.

‘A-Anna?’ Elsa said, moving a bit to face her better which gave Anna a good look at her sister's hands. Or more her wrists that were covered by something that was glowing. Anna figured it had to be some sort of magic-blocking handcuffs. If he was able to find a magical flute, he also would be able to find something as cruel as this, she was sure of that. It was the only explanation why Elsa hadn't defended herself.

‘Look, the mighty spirit has awakened,’ he laughed and kicked Elsa in the belly who groaned even louder. Anna looked at him and for the first time, there was no mercy in her eyes. There stood a man she thought she loved once. But this was just as much a lie as the fact that this was a man in front of her. It was a rotten failure of an exiled prince with no friends to speak of, no one to mourn his passing should it come to that today or any day. Even those beside him were no more boon tools than bond servants, summoned by sorcery, song, and deadly wishes of a fool, as deadly and rotten just like him.

He kicked Elsa again. The Snow Queen turned on the ground, trying to avoid his hurting boots. To see her sister in pain and agony, caused by the very fool who broke her heart and left her to die, let something snap inside the Queen of Arendelle. Something broke in her heart, in her mind and soul and made her raise her sword again. This time, it wouldn't hit the ground for a signal. This time, she would dance to the silent song that made people sleep. He would hear it too but only one would sleep at the end. And Anna realized with mixed emotions she finally had found what she had been missing on the battlefield before.

She was ready as she would ever be to dance to the song of battle.

‘Don't you dare to touch my sister again,’ she growled with glowing eyes of anger, raising her sword and pointing straight at him. He knew what was coming now and raised his flute to his mouth. The first note of their song echoed silently in the cave and their dance began.

With her first step in his direction, he played his first notes. She couldn't remember him mentioning that he could play, but she had to admit it didn't sound as terrible as his aura felt. It was a haunting melody, going deep through her mind and soul. Before Anna could reach him, his song had brought something to appear between them. Anna had assumed he would bring more of his ugly looking soldiers, but not this time. She had to narrow her eyes to a slit to not get blind by the brightly burning flame that joined the dance. It was a figure, very tall with legs and arms … and a sword. The creature in front of her was how Bruni would look like in a human form. A burning living man. Images of a burning Arendelle she just left behind days ago came to her mind and made her pause for a moment.

Big mistake.

The burning man lunged at her. With his sword he reached out at her but not only his sword touched her, but also his hand came so close to her that her clothes got fire. She stepped away, let go of her sword and tried her best to extinguish her shoulder. When the last flame died, she was greeted with a long gash that covered her shoulder in blood. She didn't felt pain, however. Too strong had the adrenaline her body in its hands. She looked back to her enemy who already reached out at her again with his sword and torrid skin. Anna didn't hesitate and jumped forwards and her move turned into a somersault, allowing her to avoid the blade that cut the air above her and grabbing her own sword again that laid to her enemy's feet. In no time she was standing behind the burning man with her weapon again and swung her sword towards his back. The living flames weren't slow, however, then he turned around at such a speed and blocked her attack.

With a mighty clonk, both blades met in midair. The sound made Anna flinch. 

The burning man didn't react at all and just prepared himself for another attack. The song of the magical flute crescendoed as the attacks of the living flame increased in speed and ferocity. Anna had barely managed to block them all, but she did somehow. She knew, however, she couldn't beat him like that.

There was just one way to beat magical fire.

Anna swirled her sword through the air, swinging it over her head to make the enemy block it in a higher place this time. When their metal clashed again against each other, Anna took a deep breath and kicked him in the stomach with her foot. The heat came through her shoe sole, but he already stumbled backward, making the touch too short to do any damage to her. He found his footing soon enough, so she started running. Not out of the cave, but to the next wall nearby. Knowing the flame did follow her, she jumped at the stone wall, pressed both feet against it and flew back right towards her enemy. Startled by her action, he paused, giving her enough time to plunge her sword into his body during her jump. He didn't scream, but he let go of his own weapon and tried to take her sword out of him with both hands. Anna, now standing in front of him, took his distraction as her advantage and picked up the very sword he had let go a second ago.

Rushing to her sister's side for real now who still laid on the ground but had followed the fight with big eyes, Anna raised the sword again when she stopped in front of Elsa. For a moment, she saw fear in the blue eyes of her magical sister, but it vanished the moment their gaze met.

 _ **Clonk!**_ A sword broke and so did handcuffs.

Elsa's wrists were freed after Anna had cut the handcuffs in pieces. The wonder, aware and surprise was visible in Elsa's face as she tried to take in that her sister didn't cut off her hands but hit the right spot by the very first try. Anna had no idea how bad the condition of her sister was and if she was able to stand up. She could tell she was not able by the painful grimace Elsa was making when she moved a bit to sit more comfortably.

‘How bad?’ Anna asked.

‘Later,’ pressed Elsa in pain and licked her bleeding lips, wiping off some more blood that ran down her face from her forehead. ‘We have more important things to do now.’ Without another word, Elsa shot an ice blast past Anna who only heard that the ice hit something solid behind her. Turning around, she saw a frozen figure right in front of her, wielding her sword in hands but never be able to reach her again. The burning man didn't burn anymore but was a frozen moment in time. This seemed to cost Elsa's last remaining strength as she collapses to the ground right after her icy attack.

‘Elsa!’ Anna panicked, but paused, as she saw the smile on her sister's face who still looked at her. Just tired, not more. Still alive. ‘Don't worry, I will take care of him,’ she promised and stood up. The flute was still played, the devil already preparing the next song with the next deadly bond servants. Anna couldn't let this happen. As fast as she could she run to him, trying to punch his flute as far as she could. When she was just a step away from him, she realized she was too late.

Again the song formed a magical being. This time, it wasn't burning, but coming straight out of the stone wall. It looked like a baby earth giant but less cute. It grabbed her and threw her with easiness to the other side of the room. Anna landed with a loud thud at the ground, groaning in pain. She knew she wasn't injured, but the landing was painful nevertheless. She heard the stone creature growl at her, coming with heavy steps to her.

The flute music wasn't as vivid as before with the burning man but full of long low notes.

Anna wanted to stand up, but a blue glowing in the corner of her eyes made her hesitate. She was glad she wasn't on her feet when Elsa moved again once again. Her hand not raising in the air this time but placing it on the ground, the whole floor got covered with a slippery layer of ice. Even Anna, who was sitting, had her trouble staying like this. The stone golem didn't pause but started faltering and fell straight to the ground, hitting the cold floor and burst asunder in several pieces of stones. It was gone just like the fire.

Before the devil with his flute could play another song that brought something to live to insult nature, Anna pushed herself up and found herself running easily toward him. With a look at her feet, she saw that the ice just beneath her vanished, only under her, making her way to him as easy as possible. He only was able to release one note of his song when Anna reached him, letting her bare fist meet his face and breaking the flute under her knuckles.

The song lapsed into silence and the devil whined in pain. The exiled prince slipped on the ice under his feet and fell on his butt. Anna wasn't done with him yet. Giving him what he deserved, she kicked him just like he had kicked her sister, but she aimed for his head, letting him enter a world of dreams.

Not wanting to waste her time with him longer, she turned and rushed back to her sister who now laid on the floor like a lifeless china doll. Anna noticed that the ice was no more and everything in the cave was dry again. Except for the red puddle under her sister's body. Kneeling right next to her sister now, Anna turned Elsa on her back to be able to look at her properly. The blue of her eyes was still visible but her eyes were far from wide open. She was fighting against following the devil to a land of dreams.

‘Stay with me, Elsa, please. Don't fall asleep,’ Anna pleaded, placing her sister's head on her lap and stroking her blond hair with her fingers. _Don't leave me alone._

‘W-What about … H … Han…’ Elsa asked, still fighting to stay awake but her voice got lost during her words.

‘He is no problem anymore. His flute is broken and I can feel his curse has vanished as well. No more army that fights against our people. Don't worry, Elsa.’

‘Good…’

‘Now we have to take care of you,’ Anna said, hoping Kristoff would return now that nobody was chasing him through the woods and would take Elsa and her with him back to someone who knew how to take care of bleeding wounds. Elsa, on the other hand, was looking at her and giving her the look she knew so well. ‘I know I'm bleeding, too, Elsa, don't give me that look. You're worse. It is just a scratch. Really.’ It was more than that. After the fight was over, and she didn't have to be on guard anymore, Anna felt the throbbing pain increasing in her shoulder, but it was nothing compared to Elsa's wound which covered her whole body. ‘Oh, Elsa. What did he do to you?’

She didn't get an answer but a reassuring smile. Her own smile returned when she heard a voice calling out for her at the other end of the tunnel she came through. Kristoff was back and he would take them with him. Everything would be fine. Anna looked down at her sister who was still smiling at her but drifting off to sleep more by each second. She would be fine, too. Anna just knew it. When Elsa closed her eyes, Anna fished a lost flick of hair out of her face and knew for her sister, she would always be ready for a dance like this. She just hoped it would take a long time for the next dance to happen.

But she was ready for it.


End file.
